


The Metal Platform

by merryghoul



Series: The Pleasure Palace Trilogy [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor frees Rose from her restraints in the most sensual of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metal Platform

The lights in the room shut off. When the lights came on Rose disappeared from the Doctor’s arms.

“Rose? _Rose?_ I’m coming, Rose!”

A door was open in the machine room. The Doctor sprang out of the stirrup set up that Rose was formerly in and ran through it. The door led to a hallway illuminated with blue light. The Doctor looked left and right and saw nothing. He smelled the air and turned right.

The Doctor’s sense of smell led him to a dimly lit room. In the room he could make out Rose’s nude figure hanging from a metal surface. Her wrists and ankles were bound by metal cuffs built into the surface. Despite being made of metal, the cuffs and their position could adjust themselves to fit anything that could be bound onto it. The cuffs easily fit around Rose’s ankles and wrists and accommodated for her height. Rose was also fitted inside of a device that resembled a medieval chastity belt, completely covering her pussy and ass. A metal bra, similar in shape to a strapless bra, covered Rose’s breasts.

“Rose?”

“Doctor!”

The Doctor ran to Rose.

“Whoever did this to you really pinned you to that wall well, Rose. I’ve never seen anyone bound together so much in my life. That’s not including Han Solo in carbonite in _Return of the Jedi._ And that was only a _movie._ ”

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started fiddling with it.

“What are you doing to your sonic screwdriver, Doctor?”

“I’m putting it on a setting that will allow me to break through these cuffs without me injuring you.”

“And what setting would that be?”

“Setting number...” The Doctor put on his glasses on to peer at the screwdriver. “One.” The Doctor adjusted the screwdriver to the first setting. He put up his glasses.

“This will take a while, Rose,” the Doctor said as he pointed the screwdriver on Rose’s right hand.  
.  
Slowly the Doctor bore a line into the metal cuff covering Rose’s wrist. Rose let out a moan.

“Your screwdriver’s tickling me.”

“I knew it would do that. You see, I can’t blast through these restraints or they might explode and conk us on our heads. And a higher setting is no good when you’re naked like this. That’s why I had to lower the setting on the screwdriver. Since the screwdriver is not meant to harm or kill anyone, it’ll only tickle anyone it comes in contact with.”

The right wrist cuff broke apart. The Doctor moved on to Rose’s metal bra.

“So on human skin, your screwdriver kinda works like a vibrator.”

The Doctor aimed the screwdriver against where the metal bra was fused with the metal platform on Rose’s right. He paused before starting the screwdriver again. “I guess you can say that. I haven’t used one in a while. I landed near a human doctor’s office in the Victorian era and was employed to cure a woman’s hysteria once. I’m glad I left Dodo in the TARDIS for that adventure.”

“Who’s Dodo?”

“Oh, a former companion of mine. I’ll tell you about her later when we get out of here.”

The Doctor was able to snap the right side of the metal bra off the platform. He then went horizontally across the middle of the metal bra, splitting the bra in two. While the bra was being split apart, Rose began to pant as the screwdriver tickled her breasts and nipples. The Doctor’s bra-splitting was slow enough to cause Rose’s nipples to harden. The left side of the metal bra was snapped off the platform after the metal bra, followed by the Doctor slowly tracing the screwdriver up Rose’s left arm to free the left wrist cuff.

Rose’s face and breasts started to flush red again. The Doctor’s slowness in removing her restraints had made her horny. She wanted desperately for the chastity belt to be removed so she could do something to her clit.

The Doctor slowly traced the screwdriver down first Rose’s right leg, causing her to pant and moan, before breaking off the ankle cuff. Rose grew even more frustrated when the Doctor did the same thing to her left leg.

By the time the Doctor was breaking off the sides of the chastity belt with his screwdriver, Rose was wetting the seat of the belt.

“Hold still, Rose. I have to cut across the seat of this...chastity belt thing-a-ma-bob. The screwdriver will most likely hit your clitoris and make it more sensitive than it already is, since I can smell your natural lubrication under the belt. You may feel like you want to buck wildly when the screwdriver goes over your clitoris, but no matter what happens, hold still.”

Rose held her legs still as the screwdriver went across her clit. She did, however, loudly moan while the chastity belt was being cut off her. Once the belt was freed off of Rose, the Doctor grabbed her and laid her against the platform, spreading her legs.

“I think you’ll need this,” the Doctor said as he aimed his screwdriver towards Rose’s clit. The vibrations from the screwdriver were strong, applying constant vibrations to the clit.

Rose loudly moaned and shook as she approached her orgasm. After she came she muttered gibberish along with “Thank you, Doctor,” repeatedly.

“I guess we’re stuck here until your body recovers,” the Doctor said as he sat beside Rose on the platform.


End file.
